1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-dimensional semiconductor image sensor comprising sensor elements disposed on a doped semiconductor body in rows and columns, wherein row lines which are selectable over assigned parallel outputs of a vertical shift register serve for driving first selection transistors of the sensor elements over which exposure-dependent sensor signals formed in the sensor elements are transmitted to column lines and wherein the column lines are successively connected to a read-out line via switches which are driveable by parallel outputs of a horizontal shift register, the read-out line exhibiting an output for the sequential read-out of the sensor signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor image sensor of the type set forth above is known from the data sheet "Reticon Solid-State Image Sensor Arrays" of the Reticon Corporation, Mountain View, Calif. USA.
Overexposure of the sensor elements represents a general problem given semiconductor image sensors. When, due to overexposure, more charge carriers are released in a sensor element than can be absorbed, the excess charge carriers flow off into adjacent image elements or onto the column lines. This spread of the charge carriers is referred to as "blooming".